uit het nies
by oobinable
Summary: Lee Taeyong hanya mahasiswa biasa, bertemu dengan seseorang di halte bus yang ramai. [ NCT ; Jaehyun, J. x Taeyong, L. ]


**uit het nies**

 **.**

[ NCT ; Jaehyun, J. x Taeyong, L. ; JaeYong ]

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** nct belong to sment. this fiction is mine, _as usual._

 **.**

 **Notes :** older!jae ; possibly ooc ; au!domestic(?:) err... baca saja sendiri xD /oy

 **.**

 **big present** by **taeilichil**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taeyong tahu, seharusnya ia tidak terlibat urusan dengan penjahat.

Ia hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang duduk di halte bus sembari menunggu bus langganan yang selalu mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Lalu ada sosok tinggi yang baru tiba di halte. Napasnya terengah dan keringat terlihat membanjiri leher putih pemuda tinggi itu, sepertinya ia berlari dan terburu-buru. Taeyong tidak bisa melihat keseluruhan rupa lelaki asing itu karena topi hitam yang dikenakannya menutupi sebagian atas wajah. Tapi dagu lumayan runcing dan bibir _kissable_ itu sudah cukup menunjukkan betapa tampannya orang asing ini.

Perhatiannya teralih saat pemuda yang tadi ia lihat, tiba-tiba saja pindah duduk ke sampingnya. Taeyong menatapnya dengan heran namun saat matanya bergulir melihat ke bawah, matanya terbelalak saat melihat ada sebuah pistol yang tersembunyi di balik jaketnya.

.

.

 _Orang_ _ini_ _penjahat?_

Taeyong berusaha menenangkan diri, pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang dengan sikap wajar. Namun tiba-tiba, tangan besar lelaki itu menuntun kepala Taeyong agar bersandar di bahunya, dan ia sendiri menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepala Taeyong dengan sangat kasual, seakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tentu saja Taeyong ketakutan. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu ingin memberontak dan kabur dari sana, tapi diurungkannya niat itu karena Taeyong takut jika penjahat itu nantinya akan melakukan hal jahat padanya.

Jadi ia hanya duduk tegang, dengan rasa takut dan tak nyaman yang menguasai relung hatinya.

.

"Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja," seolah paham, pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan Taeyong agar tidak takut. Kata-katanya begitu tenang, meski agak dingin.

Entah sejak kapan ada polisi yang berada di depan halte, menatap tajam para penunggu bus. Dan penjahat ini semakin intim dengan memeluk pinggang kecil Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya bisa menurut. Ia terbelah antara rasa takut ingin berteriak minta tolong dan rasa nyaman di bahu pemuda itu.

.

.

— _yeah,_ Taeyong tidak menampik jika bahu penjahat ini benar-benar nyaman untuk dijadikan sandaran.

.

 _Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_

Dari jarak dekat, Taeyong bisa melihat wajah dibalik topi hitamnya. Cukup—sangat— tampan, meski tanpa ekspresi dan dingin. Dari tampangnya, Taeyong rasa pemuda itu berumur dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

.

.

Polisi telah pergi dengan kecewa, karena tidak berhasil menangkap si penjahat. Taeyong tidak berani bergerak selama pemuda itu telah menjauhkan kepalanya. Badannya masih tegang dan pikirannya masih kacau balau.

"Terima kasih, Lee Taeyong." katanya, membuat Taeyong tidak bisa percaya. _Dari mana ia tahu namanya?_

"Gantungan ranselmu," pemuda misterius itu menunjuk gantungan yang tersemat di _resleting_ tas hitam miliknya yang memang tertulis namanya di gantungan itu, seolah bisa membaca pikiran mahasiswa itu.

.

.

"Omong-omong, namaku Jung Jaehyun."

Pemuda yang bernama Jaehyun itu berdiri, mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari halte. Taeyong terus menatap punggung pemuda itu, hingga dirasa punggung itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Ia tahu ini salah,

"Jaehyun... semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

—tapi Taeyong tidak bisa menampik, bahwa ia menyimpan setitik harapan agar bisa bertemu dengan penjahat tampan bernama Jaehyun itu _._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

!끝!

 **.**

 **.**

 **bilu's note :**

[0] hello, it's me.i was wondering, if after all these years

/malahnyanyi

[1] hai, bilu is back xD/ well, gak kerasa ternyata aku lama hiatusnya ㅋㅋㅋ /digiling

[2] ...entahlah. aku rasa gaya penulisanku sedikit berubah. ehe.

[3] duh gak tau ngomong apa lagi :'3

[4] ngebayangin jae jadi penjahat terus ty cuma seongok mahasiswa yang terpesona sama jae. dan ide nista ini pun terlaksana x)

.

—berkenan review? /sodorin kotak amal—coret, kotak review.

.

* * *

20170205

with love,

— **b i l u** —


End file.
